


Penis Jokes

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Equius is a teacher i dont care, Humanstuck, M/M, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave are in their Health class, and it's Sex Education day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penis Jokes

"And this class," the teacher cleared his throat. "Is a penis."

An uproar of laughter tore through the classroom and Dave caught John's eye.

"That is quite enough! There is nothing funny about male genitalia! The next one who laughs will write a two page essay on the anatomy of the testes."

A hush fell over the eighth grade boys.

"Now, if you'll just look at this diagram..." A note was shoved under John's flat hand. While looking at his seat partner, the boy unfolded it discreetly.

"looks like Mr. Zahhack is finding this lesson kinda _hard_ to teach."

The stifled laughter coming from the back row grabbed the attention of none other than Eridan Ampora. His swivled torso turned to look back at John.

"W-what the hell are you laughin' about." 

To prevent writing an essay, the black haired boy scrawled a note next to Dave's.

 "we saw an oppurtunity and  _rose to the occasion"_

 _  
_Eridan turned back around with a disgusted look on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment dick jokes I need some to keep this fic going.


End file.
